Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder
by Aizaki
Summary: Rin Kagamine- the newest girl to a large private academy- arrives. Unknown to Freshman class president Len Kagamine- no relation to Rin- this new student has a few tendencies... I hope you enjoy (even though it's not finished ; )
1. Introductions- Unexplained Feelings

Daily Challenge- Start a chapter with no Prologue

(Len's POV)  
_"Ah! Gakupo~! D-don't~ Ah!"_ my love's high pitched voice screams another man's name. Over and over. It's been my nightmare every night since SHE showed up. I want to wake up….I want to know that wherever she is it's not truly happening.

But I can't bring myself to fully wake and check. What if it's actually true….even if I haven't confessed my feelings to her…  
Because of this fear, the nightmare continues.

¸.•*¨*`•. ¸.•*¨*`•.¸  
A few days before

"Yo, Len!" A blurr of bobbed, teal colored hair rushed over to me.

"What is it Mikuo?" I added a bored tone to my voice as I reached into my locker and grabbed my bag and such for the walk back home.

"Have you met the new girl?" my friend of over 10 years was practically jumping from the floor to the hallways ceiling- that was some 7 feet above us- as he asked me.

"You realize this school has over three thousand students, right?"

"Well…I figured since you two have the same last name and all…It's not like 'Kagamine' is a very popular surname…"

"Just tell me her name already…" I sighed.  
Glancing over, I saw the leek lover point to some random blonde looking out the nearby window to the school's courtyard.

"Why don't you go ask her yourself?"

"Are you insane?" I scoffed "Only a complete moron would ask that to a stranger..."

Mikuo smirked "Oh really?"  
And this is exactly why I NEVER try to talk to him in public

(Rin's POV)

"Excuse me, Ms. Kagamine?" a liquid smooth voice brought me away from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I turned, seeing a boy with teal hair and a...how should I put this...somewhat stupid expression on his face.  
_Jokester...not into women currently...possibly for the other team..._ No point in dealing with him any longer than I needed to.  
He started talking and I completely zoned him out of course. He wasn't going to be of any use to me...I had no interest and clearly neither did he.

"...so what's your name?" His voice pulled up sharply for some reason. Voice crack maybe?  
Neither the less, it pulled me back into the conversation.

"What?" I instantly regretted asking him, scared he might go into his rant again. Thankfully he just repeated the question.

"What. Is. Your. Naaammmeee?"

"It's Rin." A roll of my eyes and a small, bored sigh afterwards sent him away.

Thank. God.

Any who, after the teal haired idiot left, I noticed he returned to a blonde haired male- around my age. Damn. Just look at that body~

The way the two seemed to bicker at each other made it obvious that the blonde has no wishes to be seen with the moron next to him.

I felt myself grow hot with anticipation.

Some things just can't be helped you know?

Though I knew I had never met the blonde stranger, I felt like somehow I'd had this exact feeling towards him at some other point in time. Who knows?

Maybe he hurt me…if he did, then all he is to me is another pair of worthless earrings.

¸.•*¨*`•. ¸.•*¨*`•.¸

Present

¸.•*¨*`•. ¸.•*¨*`•.¸

(Len's POV)

From our meeting-well more of her and Mikuo's little introduction- onward I carefully watched over Rin.

_My Rin._

That's what she was to me, mine and mine alone.

Now let me make this clear, I WASN'T STALKING HER. That's creepy, okay guys? But I couldn't help it that while I was heading towards the dorms I saw her with one of the seniors in the music classroom.

"You know, if you stick with me my little rabbit, I can give you anything you'd like. I'll buy you anything you need, all you have to do is say yes." Ugh…_It was Gakupo._

"Thank you very much for the offer sempai, but if you wouldn't mind, I'd very much like to think it over more carefully." Her voice was soft, but it echoed in my head- soft and lulling.

I guess this is what love does to someone right?

"Mm...you know, I don't think I can wait for an answer, pet."

"Gakupo...This...I...nngh..."

Okay... definitely time for to step in~

Casually slinging my bag over my shoulder, I pushed open the door. I fiend surprise as my love and the damn pervert looked over at me.

"Sorry...I thought there was a class meeting in here..." I internally winced, sure the excuse was horrible but at least the pervert buttoned his shirt and hurriedly left the room. I turned my head back to my princess, catching the faintest blush on her cheeks.

"I could've saved myself...arrogant bastard.."

Woah woah woah...what? Rin saw my surprise and the edges of her soft, gloss covered lips turned up into a smile. "But, ya know...thanks.."

And with that she briskly stood up and walked out of the room.

Sure, I could've stopped her and probably talked to her some more. But being the...let's say...moron that I am, I was unable to make myself move to follow her.

...I really do need to get these feelings in check...


	2. UNFINISHED- Just a Small Romance

**Author's Note: **I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed the first chapter! I know I haven't updated in a while but between school (which is almost over) and writer's block, I haven't been very creative with ze plots~ So bear with me here as I start back up~ Again, I do not own Vocaloid, and thank you for reading!

* * *

-A day later-

The next day, Len had walked into the music room, almost colliding with his Rin in the process. Neither of them said a word and she slipped past him with a small mumble- him looking after her longingly.

(Rin's POV)

_My god that was close..._

Leaning against the now closed door of my dorm, I took a deep almost shuddering breath. He was close...too close.

_But why did I like it?_

These questions are echoing in my head and I find myself slipping against the door, some random song floating in my head. I'm reminded of another time...a time when that _exact _moment had occurred years before now. But that's another boy, a different place.

There's no time to turn back the clock, even if he did chase after me.

Now as I turn to the clock, I notice the time has passed too quickly- Kaito-sempai had asked me to a late dinner, after all. I stand, brushing the nonexistent dust off my school uniform only to quickly strip down and into a new dress taken from my small closet.

I sit in a lush chair some older man had bought me from some exotic place and begin making myself up into someone older, someone different. _Someone stronger._ First the foundation, a tad lighter than my skin tone, followed by a dark and enticing eyeshadow with eyeliner on the edges of my eyes (I'd been told it made me look a bit more..._seductive)_. Then finally a light, dusty rose pink lipgloss and a small pair of purple stud earrings.

Now, I'm ready.


End file.
